nier_automata_speedrunningfandomcom-20200216-history
Any% A Ending Route
Prologue Prologue Shmup * Optional: get hit by lasers/attacks and heal ** Wastes recoveries so we can Melee Atk Up (S) buff faster * Wave 1: Push your front-left teammate slightly to the left and use a heavy between the two middle enemies * Wave 2: Shoot from far left until you kill 3-4, then swing to the right to kill 4 * Wave 3: don’t go too far off to the sides and kill enemies * Wave 4: dash to bottom right or left (whichever you are closer to) and heavy, then dash over and kill the other two > Mobile Configuration * Wave 5: Spam melee attacks while aiming pod fire to take down circle of enemies * Wave 6: Pod fire to around 1 o clock to kill 4 enemies * Wave 7: Move your pod fire back and forth to kill enemies coming from 1 and 11 o clock **6 enemies each side * Wave 8: Pod fire to 10 and 4 o clock, 3 enemies each > Laser, your last teammate dies > Sidescroller Shmup * Move to right center, use a Light attack to kill all 4 enemies when they are close * Move to right top or bottom and use heavies to kill 3 enemies on each side * Move to left top/center and heavies to kill 3 enemies flying in * Move to right bottom and heavy to kill 3 enemies * Move to right top and heavy to kill 3 enemies * Heavy to kill the pod of 4 flying in * Alternate heavy attacks moving up and down to kill 3 enemies each side > Mobile Configuration * 2 enemies, at oblique angles (~11 and 1 o clock) * 4 enemies along bottom * 2 enemies at 11 and 1 o clock > Camera begins to rotate * 3 enemies along top * Circle of 8 enemies * Fidget Spinner **Pray that it doesn’t use its spinning attack **Make sure to kill, or 2B will wait around for ~5 seconds before transitioning Battle: Silo 1 * Kill the stubbies in front of you * 5 stubbies with guns drop behind you * Medium biped jumps out toward the front of the room ** Taunt + Damage glitch for easy one-cycle > Cutscene Skip Battle: Marx 1 * Pray for it to use its push attack * Use Melee Attack Up (S) as its arm is going to become stationary * Damage Glitch until it cannot be hit anymore * Use Pod Laser as it becomes available * Continue to damage glitch like normal until death ** Marx Dies > Cutscene Skip > Mashable Text * Crane Skip Battle: Silo 2 * 6 Stubbies * 6 Fliers ** Lock on to the fliers, taunt and pod fire ** Try to line up the fliers for a laser shot * 6 Stubbies with guns * Bridge Skip * Factory OoB Battle: Silo 3 * 5 Stubbies with Shields * 2 Medium Bipeds with Shields * Overhead camera - Try to use laser somewhere in this phase to get some quick kills ** 5 Stubbies with guns to the north ** 5 Stubbies with guns to the south ** 3 stubbies with guns each to the north and south Battle: Marx 2 * Dodge the first hit and follow the arm to its stopping point * Use Melee Attack Up (S) * Damage Glitch * Pod Laser as it becomes unhittable * Pod Slow-Mo is not required to 1-cycle Battle: Engels (Ground) * Pod fire and damage glitch Engels' arms * 9S will spawn once the music reaches a certain point - this section is essentially autoscroller ** Do as much damage as possible until 9S spawns ** Pod Slow-Mo does not affect music, so it is OKAY to use during this phase * Once Engels' HP bar disappears, he will no longer take damage until later in the fight > Cutscene Skip * Engels performs one attack ** Pray for one of his ranged attacks. Melee attacks take a long time. * Engels begins breaking the bridge, you can OoB to avoid getting hit ** Engels deactivates > Wait for 9S to stop the missiles > Cutscene Skip > Run up to Engels > Cutscene Skip * Engels Stairs Skip Battle: Engels (Flight Unit) * Strafe around to Engels' back left or back right (above the crane) ** Engels has a slightly higher chance of using Missiles/AoE more often than swinging with his arms * After 2B says "I told you to shut up!", the first attack Engels starts will be a punch attack which allows progression into the final stage of the fight * Hijack Engels' Arms **Optional: Use Melee Atk Up (S) so you only need to swing twice *** Note: Not timed to see if this is faster than just 3 swings ** Heavy > R2 > Heavy > R2 > Heavy *** Engels dies > Cutscene Skip x3 > DO NOT CONNECT TO THE NETWORK > Complete setup in the Bunker > Mashable text > Talk to the commander > Go to the Hangar > Cutscene Skip x2 > Enter Shmup Sequence * Note: You have no recoveries here, so try to avoid getting hit too much Resistance Camp > Land on top of the building > Use a Lift to get on top of the adjacent rooftop and jump into the discovery cutscene > Plunge from the building toward the Resistance Camp > Dash toward the barricade behind the broken bridge * City Barricade Shortcut 1 > Dash to the Resistance Camp > Cutscene skip as you enter > Optional: Pick up the Medium Recovery in chest left of the Supply Trader > Talk to Anemone > Talk to Weapons Trader; accept quest > Talk to Supply Trader; exit shop; accept quest > Optional: Activate the Terminal > Leave Resistance Camp and head towards Weapon's Dealer's Request * City Barricade Shortcut 2 > Collect Quest Items > Dash toward Supply Trader's Request > Jump onto the vine, up the building, on to the next vine * City Barricade Shortcut 3 > Kill quest enemies and collect the items > Dash back to the Resistance Camp > Talk to the Masked Woman * I'm good. (Mash B, or O, and you will automatically select this option) > Turn in the Supply Trader Quest > Turn in the Weapons Trader Quest > Talk to him again to receive reward * You bet! * Upgrade ** Virtuous Contract Lv.1 > Lv.2 *** Note: Now that Virtuous Contract is Level 2, you can perform Dash+Heavy for more speed > Talk to Anemone * Help her. > Open Supply Trader Shop * Buy ** Satchet (Press UP once at the top of the list) ** 2-4x Animal Bait (Minimum 2, 3-4 for safety) ** 11x Melee Attack Up (S) (21x for safety) ** 11x Ranged Attack Up (S) (21x for safety) ** Spend the rest on Medium Recovery (Press LEFT once when asked for quantity) > Leave Resistance Camp > Run to the Barricade next to the broken bridge * City Barricade Skip > Place an Animal Bait near the animals > Ride a moose > Run to the Desert Barricade Adam and Eve Mad Songstress Excavated Land King of the Forest Lost Child Copied City Deranged Religion Loss __FORCETOC__